


Sharing is Caring, dear brothers.

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dancing, First Time, First gay fic, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, Internal Conflict, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV First Person, Romance, Sharing, Slow Build, Temptation, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first tcest fic. since I love reading them. I hope you guys like it! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I never noticed it so much before...how I feel, I mean. I would just run and mess with Raph and he'd pummel me into the couch as a way to ward me off towards Donnie. Then Donnie would yell and throw some tool at my head, making me run from the lab towards the dojo to watch Leo train. Then when he went off to meditate, something I found excruciatingly boring, I decided to go to the living room and sit back to watch some cartoon reruns. I sighed and rubbed my face, wondering what to do to keep myself entertained until night came and we were let off the leash for a little rooftop run. Hopefully we can go play some ninja tag.

I smiled right as the big red banded turtle rushed me, laughing almost maniacally as I was left without air. We both hit the floor and I fought to breathe as we rolled and wrestled. Soon enough, I'd concede defeat and roll over to try and catch my breath, but I couldn't help but get a small flashback to one porno I saw the night before where two guys were really going at it and when they finished, one rolled off the other, leaving him panting, much like I was now.

I felt a small pang in the pit of my stomach as I looked over at my brother, who grinned a little at his victory before hopping up and walking towards the kitchen. I was still reeling from the feeling of pure eroticism that suddenly hit me. I shook my head and got up, glancing towards the kitchen a bit before walking off towards my older brother's lab. I needed something to take my mind off of this for the moment.

I ran into the lab and flopped down on the table next to Donnie, striking up a sexy pose to tease him. I laughed when I earned an admonishing glare from him before straightening and leaning off the edge of the table.

"Whatcha doin?" He couldn't help but cringe at my bad grammar before responding.

"Well there's this new program that I need to install--"

"BOOOOORIIIIIIING! Let's go play some vidja games!" I beamed at him, hoping to get a little smirk out of him. He gave me a clearly exasperated glance before turning back to his big wall of monitors and shaking his head.

"I got more 'boring' shit to do." I heard the slight smirk in his voice before huffing and hopping of the the table.

"But Dooooniiiiiiiie!" I whined into his ear. I tossed myself against him and whined more. He just sighed and ignored me as best he could. He just stared straight ahead as I pushed my face against the side of his neck and shoulder, whining the whole time. His smell was so good. So clean and alluring. I just wanna...

I pulled back quickly, my cheeks getting hotter as I went silent. My sudden silence made him glance back at me curiously, making me smile at him awkwardly.

"Uh, y'know what? It's cool. I'm gonna go mess with Leo for a bit..." I turned and quickly rushed out of the lab, confused as to what was getting into me. I rubbed my face and huffed as I went into the meditation room and sat down next to Leo, facing him.

'I couldn't possible act weird around Leo! Leo is the best!' I smiled with confidence at how he seemed so calm and serene and just sat there. My smile slowly fell as I started to take in account his many appealing features.

'If we were human, I'm sure he'd have a girlfriend first. He has beautiful blue eyes...he's confident, courageous, muscular...and god, his arms.' I jumped as I almost leaned into his lap and sat stock still as one of his eyes opened lazily and peered at him. I gave him a small nervous smile and waved as he sighed and closed his eyes again.

"What do you need, Mikey?" The annoyance evident in his voice, but I rolled my eyes.

"I can't just sit with you?" I asked, trying to hide how uncomfortable I was feeling. I was so close to just licking his neck. Leo sighed again and nodded, giving approval for my intruding. I continued to watch him until the pressure in my groin grew too much to handle. I left quickly and went to the showers to strip and stand under a cold stream of water.

"Whoa, Mikester! You gotta get ahold of your self! Your brothers aren't like you! You like guys but you should know they don't!" I shivered as the cold water diminished my oncoming erection and turned it off quickly and stepped out of the shower to dry off, "Just breathe, and ignore. Breathe and ignore. You've done this fine before, why freak out now?" I inquired to the short, but handsome, terrapin staring back at me in the mirror.

I smiled and wiggled around, doing a silly dance to make myself laugh and feel better. After calming down more, I pulled on my gear and shorts again before heading out of the bathroom and to my room, content yet again. Little did I know, I was still in for a huge whirlwind of events in the upcoming month. And I gotta say, right now, laying here with you all, I'm sooooo glad it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

According to the annoying little turtle, I was the easiest target to get to first. Mikey says I was a lot less likely to just beat him up or go to Master Splinter about what happened between us. For the most part, before I started doing this with him, I thought myself to be asexual. Then I was pansexual, then I just didn't know what I wanted. I figured I wasn't ever gonna have sex, so why worry? Then I forgot all about sex. Although I did like masturbating in different ways. After doing a bit of research, I learned that the prostate could be reached through the anus and was actually quite pleasurable. That was the first time I fingered myself anally and always kept a bottle of lube just for the occasion.

That's why I was glad I was first, because he could've really hurt himself with one of you two. I was actually pretty surprised when he came on to me. Judging from how he was fawning over April, I figured he'd been straight. He told me it was just a cover up. I actually felt bad he thought he had to cover up.

Anyway, I was just sitting in front of my computer and typing up some new lines of code for some type of upgrade I was doing and he came in a little clumsily. I wondered what the hell he'd gotten into before actually turning to look at him.

"You're gonna have to clean that up." I remember warning him as I kept my eyes on the screens in front of me. I was so used to him spilling and knocking things over, I barely got mad anymore. I just tried to keep an extra amount of whatever I have. I remember glancing over at those baby blue eyes.

They instantly made me feel lighter, but that's just the normal feeling of being around Mikey, who then started to banter to me about some new video game he found in one of the dumpsters the night before when we went out to patrol a bit. He was clearly excited and ready to start play the game. I tried hard to focus on my code, but soon, I messed up too many times and would've had to go back a lot just to make sure I wasn't just typing gibberish. I looked up at him and glowered.

"...And then they made it in 3D!!" He grinned at me, making me want to smile, but I was quite upset at the time. He smiled at him and hopped back and forth, "Let's play! Please! You can get to your typing nonsense later!" He bounced more and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Look, Mikey, if I play three rounds with you and win two of them, you gotta promise to leave me alone for the next two hours to get this done." He pouted a little when he heard me say his name, but perked up again when he heard me issue my challenge. Little did I know, confidence and a natural talent to new games hid behind that conniving smile. It was, of course, still beautiful to behold.

He nodded quickly, "Shell yeah, dude! But!" I cringed. I should've known that he'd want to add on his own little wager onto the game. I leaned back in my chair, letting it bounce as I watched his face as he tried to figure out a great 'punishment' for my losing to him. I was confident at the time, so I wasn't too worried. Then his little face lit up.

"You have to turn off everything in here for the next two hours, come up to my room and do EVERYTHING I say!" I rolled my eyes. I was sure that he was thinking of putting me through some more lighthearted torture like reading and rereading his age old comics to me and making me play board games with him. Don't get me wrong, I love bonding with my little brother, but not exactly when I'm in the middle of something. I usually lose majorly if my mind is on something down in my lab.

I glanced back at the lines of code before sighing and rubbing my face, "Fine, gimme a sec to save all this and go set up the game." I barely had time to finish my thought before he was squealing and running out of the lab. I smirked at his retreating shell before saving everything up and putting my baby in sleep mode.

I then got up to kick some little brother butt, unaware of the impending danger waiting for me with a wide grin on the couch. I smirked at his confidence and sat down next to him, picking up my remote and getting to work.

Sadly, not too soon after I sat down, I was losing horribly. I lost the first round of fights and won the second, making both of us get super focused and serious for the last round. I was focused hard on the TV when I felt a small thump go through out the couch. I didn't think it was a big deal, so I tried to ignore it, but it soon made me get distracted and I lost. I huffed and looked towards him to see he was grinning from ear to ear. I  leaned back to see it was his tail that was messing with my head.

I huffed and tossed the remote on the table and rubbed a hand across my face, "Fuck...fine Mikey...just no filming." I glared at him as he shook his head and stood.

"Yeah, sure no problem bro!" He hopped and bounced a bit before dashing for his room, making me exhausted instantly. I wanted to just lay there on the couch, but I made a promise and I wasn't about to just go back on. I stood and slowly ambled towards my brother's room and walked in. I sat in the computer chair in front of the computer desk right beside his bed. I sighed and glanced at the collage of silly pics as his wallpaper.

I smirked at the picture before he caught my attention. I rose my eyebrows at him, "Alright bro. Whatever I say, right?" He looked scared. I wondered why, but just nodded.

"Whatever you say." I sighed and relaxed in the chair as he started to move around the room. I lazily watched, feeling I had to try and relax enough to just let him do whatever, but soon he looked at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip and furrowed my brow at him.

"Okay. So I need you to keep calm...relax..." I stared at him with a little bit of fear as he advanced on me, "I promise I won't hurt you..." I was about to ask what was going on, until he popped a huge jawbreaker into my mouth. I love jawbreakers so I was about to just laugh until I felt a gag work it's way around my mouth as well. I squeaked as I tried to push the jawbreaker to the side and speak, but the gag was there as well. I tried to move my hands, but his ninja training has given him the advantage. I was handcuffed to the chair and I stared at him as he grinned a little nervously.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to change your mind before I do this." He pulled another bandana out of no where and tied it tight around my eyes, immersing me in darkness. I just bit the gag, tasting the sweetness of the candy, and waited, wondering what exactly this turtle was gonna do to me.

(POV change!)

Ooh! I was so happy that I found that game! It was just the perfect thing to get Donnie away from his lab. After getting him up to my room, I decided that I should just put him under restraint so he doesn't knock my lights out. I hope this doesn't count as rape.

Anyway, I stared down at Donnie, sitting in the chair with his legs apart, his gear still on. I shook my head, 'Shoulda got him to strip of his gear first...oh well...' I thought before I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Look...I've been feeling weird around you guys lately..." My voice sounded different even in my own ears, "I know this probably isn't the best way to let you know either..." I saw the bandana bunch as I moved forward and pushed apart his legs, "Just relax...I promise it won't be bad. Just snap and I'll stop. And we'll never speak of this again, okay?"

I saw him just a little brief nod of his head before I reached forward and grabbed the cloth belt and started to unwrap it and placed it with all it's little packs off to the side. I felt him tense when I got to his shorts and slid them off, leaving the bandages around his thighs there. I could feel his wariness as I left him there without all his gear below the waist. I looked up to see his brow was furrowed and he was trying hard to see through the bandana. I was really glad to see I tied it so tightly.

I bit my lip and rubbed my face a little, trying to rub out the excitement and nervousness before I peered at his lower shell. I looked at the softer part, looking for the telltale slit before I leaned forward and let my tongue drift over the length of it. Donnie's knees crashed into my sides and I squeaked out at how tightly he caught me between his legs.

"Geez, thunder thighs! Don't kill me down here!" I heard him bite down hard on the jawbreaker and smirked a bit before I continued my seduction of his lower member. Within the next few moments, the bulge in his plastron started to get bigger and bigger as his breathing became more erratic. I beamed at myself in pride patting myself on the back mentally.

"Come on, drop down..." My voice had gotten huskier as I waited for him to drop down. I waited for him to hesitate and shake his head, but he just let go, letting his legs relax as well. I stared at the huge dick in front of me and couldn't help but laugh. I saw him furrow his brow, nonverbally asking what I was laughing at.

"Sorry dude. I always heard rumors, but this is the first time I actually seen a geek that is super hung!" Then he blushed, like, super hard! I giggled more before leaning forward to push my beak against it, just feeling the soft, yet shockingly hard member. I licked over it, making him shiver and go limp in the chair. I grinned again, praising myself with how great I'm doing.

I continued to lick the tall and proud member in front of me, making him whimper behind the gag. Soon I grabbed it, putting a bit of pressure around the base, making him jerk, before I wrapped my lips around that delicious looking head. A sharp inhale of breath was my reward. I sucked once and he seemed to go like jelly in the chair, making me giggle. He was panting and clinging to the computer chair. God, it was just so sexy. How I had such control over his pleasure. I wanted to end it and see how he'd act, but my own member was reminding me I needed this.

I reached up and pulled off the gag and tossed it to the side, "Want another jawbreaker?" I could just see him glare at me through the blindfold.

"Hell no. Just suck me off, dammit." I gasped as if I was super offended and took my hands off of him and sat back on my heels.

"Uh, exSQUEEZE me? That's not nice, Mr. Tello..." I saw him cringe when I stopped touching him and smirked a bit as he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. Will you p-please continue?" I loved making him stutter. I moved forward again and took all of him in my mouth, or as much as I could get on my first try anyway. I watched as he gasped and gripped the chair tighter as he groaned and panted. I sucked and stroked the area I couldn't get down my throat. I heard a churr finally bubble up from his chest, making me respond with my own.

After sucking up for a bit and getting him quite wet and shiny, I popped off the head of his dick and stood, making him whine, "Wait! I wasn't done!" I sighed and wiggled out of my gear.

"I know that, genius...just something I gotta do..." I couldn't top him, because I didn't know how to do that in that position, so I just figured, I'd lose my virginity to him. I slid my shorts off and stared at him, "Slide down in the chair to where your butt is almost hanging off." I watched him sigh and follow my directions before I moved to kinda straddle his lap and try and lower myself onto him. Once the head of his dick touched me though, he tensed up.

"Mikey stop!" I froze and looked back at him.

"Why? You wanna bottom?" He shook his head and snapped his fingers.

I pouted a bit before standing and moving. I thought, 'Well, hell...I was ready as hell to cum too.' I looked at the bulge in my plastron, hyper aware of the pain it's putting me through before I uncuffed him from the chair. I hopped up as he bolted up and ripped the bandana off of his face, glaring down at me. I bit my lip and wrung my fingers nervously as his glare was enough to make me want to die. He reached down and pushed his erection back in it's pouch, the pain evident on his face as he left. I sighed and stared at the door as I sat down on the edge of my bed and kicked at the chair.

"I'm such an idiot..." Then out of no where, Donnie burst through the door, making me let out a so manly squeak (Did not) and half jump across the bed. He rose an eyebrow at me, the bulge in his lower plastron still apparent as he held something in his left fist. Shaking his head, he closed the door and made his way over to sit beside me on the bed, then without any shame, he groaned and dropped down again. 

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at him, making him smirk at me, "Couldn't just let you hurt yourself knuckle head. On your hands and knees and face the headboard." I stared at him, clearly shocked, "What?"

"I thought you snapped because you didn't--" Then he surprised me with a kiss. He grabbed the back of my head and dominated my mouth, making my resolve crumble and I whimpered back into his mouth. When he pulled back, I blushed a little.

"I went to grab a bottle of lubricant. You try and go in just for your first time, you'll mess around and hate sex." Then he winked at me, making me blush more.

"Y-you had lube?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I had it more to myself, but in light of recent events," He nodded towards the chair and smirked as I blushed more, "I guess you can say I'm into guys now." He pushed me gently, "Go on and I'll prep you." 

I fumbled a bit before I turned and put my knees in the mattress and settled down on my elbows with my tail towards him. He poked it, making me twitch and I lifted it obediently. I bit my lip and buried my face in the pillow, trying to keep from giggling wildly. Then I suddenly felt a cold liquid press against my...hole? Yeah, we'll go with that... 

Anyway, I jumped and squealed a totally manly squeal (You liar) and glared back at him, earning a snicker, "Dude...you could've warned me!" He chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry, it's cold." I huffed and turned back towards the headboard as I felt him push and prod, the liquid warming quickly and making his touches more comfortable. After a little bit of rubbing, my hold decided to relent and let him in. He pushed in as deep as he could, making it sting a bit. I bit my lip and laid my head down and panted a little. I felt his finger wiggle around inside me, making my lower tummy feel weird before he just barely scraped my prostate.

I squeaked and bit the pillow, making him chuckle again. He wiggled his finger around as he pumped his finger in and out of me, making me pant just a little bit. He pulled his finger out, "Brace yourself, I'm adding a little more lube."

I nodded and bit my lip as I waited. He pushed forward, with two fingers this time, making me suck in a breath in between my teeth. I groaned a bit and fisted the sheets to release the tension I felt building up in my lower tummy.

"It'll stop hurting soon..." He reached beneath me and started to gently stroke my dick, making me gasp and moan out. I chewed my pillow as he fingered and jacked me off, distracting me from the sting coming from my hole. After getting me properly prepped, he pulled his fingers out of me and settled himself behind me. I looked back at him as I felt my anus try and fix it self quickly in his absence.

"I'm gonna try and fit in now. Okay?" I nodded and he put more lube on his own length, making me bite my lip and push my hips back, so ready for him to fuck me. He chuckled and gently stroked my tail, sending shivers up my spine, "Patience, Mikey..." God, I swear he was casting a spell on me with that voice. I push my face down into the pillow and waited for him to push in.

And as if hearing my thoughts, I felt the head of his dick press into me. I gasped and instinctively clenched around him, drawing out a gasp from him. I earned a small smack on the rearend, "Hey! Let go! I can't fuck you if you make me cum this soon." I chuckled breathlessly as I tried to relax my hole to let him get deeper. He slowly sank deeper, spreading me wider than before and bring the sting back. When he heard me whine, he reached down and started to stroke me, making me forget how deep he was inside me.

I panted against my pillow, trying to figure out whether to whine or moan, finally deciding to churr out to him. I only seemed to harden when he churred back. It turned me on so much that I was so close to cumming. Just a few more strokes and I actually did. Hell, he barely even pumped in and out of me five times. I groaned into my pillow and clenched around him. My cum squirted out against the bed as his hand and his hips went still. He grunted over me as he sat there and rode out my orgasm with me.

"Shit! You're really trying to make me cum too fast aren't you?" I panted and shook my head a little as he was finally all the way in me. My tail thumped against his plastron as we waited there. I relaxed again and then he started to move again, "Alright, I plan on us cumming together this time." I chuckled  and started to push back against him as he slowly pumped in and out of me.

"Hah...faster..." I bit my lip as I felt him start to thrust faster into me, rubbing against my prostate and causing my tummy to spark. His hand stroked me along with his thrusts. We settled into a steady rhythm, both of us churring and moaning out together. After slowly working close to the edge, he started to speed up. I gasped at the pace change and gripped the sheets.

"Oooooh, fuck!" Hearing him curse out loud and without restraint had my dick twitching in his hand. I moaned out to him, begging him to go faster and harder. Once he did, he bent over me, putting his hand that wasn't stroking me beside my shoulder, "I-I'm c-close M-M-Mikeyyyy~" He panted hotly against my neck, making my skin prickle.

He hit my spot dead on instead of just rubbing against it and I couldn't contain myself as I screamed into the pillow and came again. He managed to keep pumping no matter how hard I was clenching around him and about two pumps after I came after him, he started to cum. He bit my shoulder and shivered as he came deep inside me. I swear I felt those sparks in my lower stomach just die once he filled it with his cum. I went rigid with the sensory overload before falling limp beneath him. He slipped out of me and fell beside me, both of us panting hard as if we just ran a marathon.

I turned and looked up at him my eyes slightly droopy as I watched him slow his breathing. I then realized he fucked me with his glasses on. I chuckled and reached to take them off, "How'd you fuck me with these on your face?" I folded them and put them on my computer desk, barely getting a grunt from him.

"Hm? I forget they are on my face sometimes..." He spoke in a calm and clearly tired voice, his words still working wonders on me. I smiled and moved over to kiss him gently.

"Thanks...for not freaking out...Your two hours are up" I smiled and turned to stretch, his seed wiggling around in my stomach. I couldn't help but feel a bit weird. Then without warning, he turned and curled up to me.

"No thanks...I haven't been to sleep in days and I think a nap is in order" He whispered in my ear, "Just remind me to take a shower when we wake up..." I nodded and leaned back to kiss his nose and laid down.

I stared at his glasses on the computer desk, glad I got this one down. My confidence high, I was already planning on conquering a particular hothead.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie looked at me with a half shocked and half sad expression. It actually pulled at my heart, but what I was suggesting was for the benefit of us all, right?

Anyway, he let his gaze fall on the floor, looking so sad and beaten, "You don't wanna be...partners?..." I whined and moved forward, putting my hands on the armrests of his computer chair. I leaned forward and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. I licked into his mouth and put my forehead against his.

"No, no...it's not that! I swear!" I whispered as I eased down onto my knees in front of his chair and made it lower to where our crotches were right in front of each other.

"But...you just...asked me to help you seduce Raph." He still sounded so small and beaten, it made me want to rethink my whole idea. I rubbed his legs and leaned forward to kiss along his plastron as I undid his belt. We were up late as hell and everyone else was sleep. He had been working on those codes he never got to finish. 

I found it kinda weird he still wasn't done since we fucked about 5 days before I asked for his help. Actually, the whole time after that, I felt just a little giddy around him. I was excited I had someone who knew my secret and could delve into it with me. I felt like I was so close to something exciting and electrifying every time I looked at him.

"It's not like I don't love you bro." I leaned up to give him another passionate kiss, making him relax a little more, "I just...I mean, c'mon. You can't not think Raph is hot." Donnie furrowed his brow down at me as he gripped the armrests, knowing by know I could give killer blowjobs.

"Well...I mean..." He muttered a bit before I started to work down his shorts.

"Look, just think about his huge hard muscles...how beautiful his green eyes are..." I leaned forward and licked across the bulge that was already huge and protruding. He flinched and groaned as his dick popped up into the air.

"Stop trying to manipulate me Mikey. If you just wanted a fuck buddy, you could've just told me that." His words cut me deep and I flinch as if he really hit me. I waited for him to move away and try and get back into his shell, but he just looked off to the side, the pain evident in his eyes.

"I told you, you're not a fuck buddy. You're my brother and my lover. What's so wrong with want us both to have something more?" He rose an eyebrow when I said 'both'. I sighed and leaned forward, taking all of him into my mouth, an action I got great at since I did this often now. He groaned and went rigid in the chair, his legs spreading to make sure he didn't hurt me like the first time. I sucked and licked, letting my tongue to swivel out and lick up whatever precum and saliva I let loose.

"B-both?" He panted and stuttered as I sucked. I nodded, making him tense up more.

I pulled off of his erection to talk, "Yeah," I reached up and grabbed the bottle of lube. This would be my first time topping and first time prepping him. I just knew to go slow. As if understanding what I was doing, he spread his legs a little and stared at me.

"You can't tell me that after having sex with me, you haven't wondered what it'd be like to get with him." I poured a little lube on my finger and pressed it gently against his hole, feeling it tighten to try and keep me out. He jumped just a bit before relaxing and letting me press in. I got up to the knuckle before I saw his dick start to deflate. I reached up with my other hand and stroke him while I worked his hole and tried to get it loose enough to work in another finger.

Then I pressed against his prostate randomly, making him groan out and clench around my finger tightly. I had to wait and stare at him in confusion before I realized what I did. I grinned and mentally memorized where his prostate was before slipping my hand out and pouring more lube onto my fingers. I pressed both of my fingers gently against his now looser hole before it relented and let me in. Seeing him wince in pain, I reached up and started to stroke his dick as I slowly spread him.

"I know he seems like an uncaring ass, but it's more of a passion than anger I see in him..." I scissored my fingers slowly, keeping my firm grip on his dick as I tried to mask the pain. As soon as I felt he was ready enough I sat up on my knees and spread lube all over my dick and lined it up to his hole.

I pushed in slowly, feeling his warmth encircle me and groaned out in tune with him. We both churred without restraint as I continued as deep as I could and held his legs close to my waist. Once I was all the way in, I had to close my eyes tightly and breathe to keep from cumming. I felt his pulse just from his hole and I couldn't help but lean forward to put my forehead on his as I wrapped my arms around to grab the back of the armrests. I looked into his face, seeing his eyes were closed as well as he jerked himself.

"Feel how I feel now?" He nodded, "Just imagine him here, his huge dick pounding into you at a brutal pace...such a turn on huh?" Seeing his brow furrow I couldn't help but tilt my head at him, "What?" 

"That doesn't sound to appealing actually." 

"Yes it does!" 

"Not really bro..." He smirked at me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and started to thrust in and out of him, making him gasp and churr out to me. I'd get lucky and randomly hit his spot, more like rubbed against, but I was a little clumsy with my thrusts. Don't blame me, it's my first time. Although I could see it was still having such a good effect on him.

"See? Feel that?" I panted to him, laying sweet kisses against his neck and chest, "Imagine him, more accurate than me, instead of rubbing your spot, hitting it and hitting it with unnerving cruelty. Like damn I can only imagine." I groaned and adjusted my hips, hitting his prostate dead on this time, making him arch his back, "Imagine being able to hold on to those big arms, stare into his green eyes. Hell, we could have a threesome..."

He groaned out and clenched around me, screaming out "Yes~!" He came all over our plastrons and not too soon after, I followed. Once we were done, I fell against his chest, panting.

"I-I-I'll help...as long...as long as I get to bottom first from him in a threesome..." He panted from over my head and I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Deal..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hell yeah they seduced me! I have to admit, I always thought myself to be straight, but after those two, I might  choose Sam Smith over Zoe Saldana any day. They changed my whole view on gay guys and I think I won't regret it. 

They started out slowly that Sunday, deciding that they both would try and contribute to breaking down my barriers. We didn't have training so we were free that morning to either sleep in or do whatever we do. I was in the dojo, on my bench press as I focused on something to release my energy. For some reason, I always had a lot of energy to speed.

**Sunday**

 

Mikey came in and stood in front of me, or more in between my legs and grinned down at me. I could only roll my eyes and put the bar back on the holders before sitting up to look up at him.

"Alright, ya little knucklehead. What do you want?" I watched as he shrugged and shifted on his feet as he held his hands behind his back. I noticed he tried just a little too hard to be innocent. He smiled at me.

"Uh, I was actually hoping you could come and play with me." I immediately rolled my eyes and laid back down, hearing him whine, "Pleeeaaaasseeee? You're my last resort! Leo kicked me out of his room and Donnie almost took my head off with a wrench." I couldn't hold in a snicker before putting the bar back up and sitting up again.

"Ya know what? Fine. What are you wanting ta play?" I got up, rolling my shoulder to work out the kinks that settled in my joints from laying on the bench for a while. He beamed at me.

"Mortal Kombat!" He turned and trotted to the living room, wiggling his tail the whole way. At the time, I couldn't understand why I suddenly became aware of his tail and wanted to watch it. I tore my eyes away from it, shocked by my own behavior before following him and settling down on the couch. I tried to settle myself on the couch, but he told me he was looking for player two remote.

He was bent in front of the entertainment center, his tail up an wiggling at me. I was staring at it so hard, I felt I was drooling after he sat up and waved around the remote in victory, "Ready to lose?" 

I snapped out of whatever trance he put me in and smirked at him, "Uh, you mean win, ya little runt." And that was all that day. But Monday, they upped the ante a bit.

**Monday**

The next morning, I was a bit sore from working out so much the day before and I went to hang out with Donnie. He was still in his lab from the night before and still looked really tired. I sighed and put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"You really should start going to sleep from now on." He gave me a sleepy smile, making me smirk back down at him before glancing at the wall of monitors he had up. I sighed and sipped at my own cup of coffee.

"Well, Raph, I apologize for worrying you, but there's a lot of shi-- things to be done around here." I smirked as I heard the beginnings of a curse on his lips, but he cut if off quickly. I sighed and leaned against the table and stared at him as he tried to wake up even more.

"We got training in 15 minutes. You better hurry up." I stood up all the way towards the door before I turned to get another glance at my entirely too tired brother. He was leaning over the table, seemingly lost in the cup of coffee I brought him. His tail flickered out from under the edge of the back of his computer chair, catching my attention. I watched it before pushing out of the lab. This was getting unusual since I never really saw my brothers' tails before. Yet now they're catching my attention and I wanted to just grab them and...and...I didn't know what I wanted to do then.

I just went in the dojo and shoved an over active Mikey out of the way to get on my spot on the mats. We all kneeled in front of our father and master as he begin to explain some crap about what we were training today. We went through the usual katas then Splinter left us to spar against each other, complaining about some headache. I was happy to be left alone with you all, cause then we didn't have to follow all the rules. But since Leo's tight ass was still there, we had to follow most of them. 

I was paired up with the ever energetic Mikey and we went from sparring to brawling to wrestling. We ended up in a very compromising position. I had his head pushed against the mat, his butt pressed against my front and I had his hand pinned to his shell, trying to force him to say uncle. I felt his tail thumping against my plastron and it lit a small spark in my lower stomach. I had to let him go just to keep myself from feeling even weirder than I already did. 

I spent the rest of that day trying to keep my hands to myself around Mikey.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday**

Those assholes. They got even more devious with their seductions. I was watching TV and Donnie decided it the perfect time to ask my help with setting up some more monitors for his computer. I sighed and got up, deciding the rerun I was watching wasn't more interesting than helping him. I was standing behind him as he stood on the table as he fixed up the holders for the new monitor. I tried hard to keep my sight on his shell, but he was at the perfect height to give me a full on view of his rearend and tail. It'll twitch whenever I told a joke and I became addicted to the twitch.

"So I'm guessing you didn't want the little runt in here ruining stuff?" I saw him nod and nodded, accepting that as a reliable reason at the time.

"Yeah, that and you're funny sometimes. Great to entertain me while I'm doing this bull-- crap." I chuckled again at his censorship. He never censored around Mikey, but me and Leo were on his 'Must act goodie two shoes' list. I never understood.

"Raph?" I looked up at him, holding up a wrench and letting him know I was listening, "Can I ask a slightly personal question?" I nodded as if that was something stupid in it self to ask. He was my brother. I'd tell him anything.

"What sexuality are you?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Well, why do you ask?"

"Well, I used to wonder about what I'd identify as if we ever walked among humans, but lately I just gave up since we seemed doomed to a lonely existence. Then I was surfing through the web there was a lot of flack about gay marriage and stuff and I got curious again. So, I wanna know, what do you identify  as." 

He looked down at me with his chocolate brown eyes, making me swallow a little. I passed him another nut and bolt before shrugging, "I honestly can say I have been attracted to females for a while, but I've never even thought of a guy in that way. So I don't know what to tell ya." 

He nodded and turned back to the task at hand, his tail twitching a bit. I watched it with a feeling of wanting to tug on it. I wanted to pull him down and dominate him, but I refrained.

"Thanks for telling me."

I'd move close to want to touch it, but soon he hopped down and left me standing there like an idiot.

He grinned at me and thanked me for my help before going back to whatever experiment he was doing before. I left a little confused, but I ended up running into Mikey, who issued a usual challenge, this time saying I couldn't beat him in a game of Twister.

We ended up in his my room for the space and, of course, we were in yet another awkward position. I didn't feel awkward this time, but more sexually aroused. I wanted to pin him down and...and...Well, I didn't know the mechanics of gay sex at the time, so that was a hard thought to follow. Anyway, we ended up wrestling because he claimed I was cheating and I was left with a slight erection as he ran from the room, his giggle resonating throughout the lair. I had to go take a cold shower.

**Wednesday**

It was very early in the morning and I was completely knocked out. The only thing that had me jerking awake happened to be two bright baby blue eyes crawling into my hammock about 3 am. I groaned and rolled a little.

"What's wrong?" I heard myself grump out, "Nightmare?" I opened one lazy eye to see him nod before sighing and moving over to give him some room to snuggle up to me. It wasn't unusual since he was still prone to quite horrible nightmares, but he was the only one of us who was willing to seek others for comfort.

He curled up to my side, making me drape an arm around him and groan out as we settled into a more comfortable position in the small space. I waited for him to move again, because I know he had to move just a bit more before he was able to get to sleep. He then turned, confirming my beliefs and put his but against my hips, turning his head to lay on my arm as his shell pressed into my side.

My breathing hitched just a little as I felt his tail drape across my thigh. I bit my lip and tried to feign the beginnings of sleep, letting my breathing relax and return to snoring, even if I wasn't sleep ( I knew you weren't sleep! *punch* OW!). I bit my lip and tried to ignore the small appendage that sent sparks to my groin.

Soon, it started to thump against my thigh, making all efforts to ignore it hard. I tried to keep my breathing and snoring as normal as possible as I tried to figure out my next move. Soon, I decided to roll over and spoon him, but make it seem like I was merely sleep (Pfftt, I knew it *punch* OW!).

I grumbled a little and turned to curl up to his back, putting my chin on top of his head, leaving him to lay on my arm. My other arm came around and wrapped around him as my groin pushed into his rear end. His tail moved to flatten against my plastron, a few twitches resonating through my being. I loved laying like that with him and it turned me on even more. I didn't know what I was thinking at the moment, but that was possible the best three hours of sleep I've ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday**

There was no denying it. I had become attracted to my brothers. But BOTH of them. That's just down right dirty. I had to choose one to try and pursue. I was laying across the couch as I was staring blankly at the TV screen, trying to figure out a solution to my problem. Mikey came bounding along and sat right next to me, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back because he was cute. I mean, who wouldn't love to wake up every morning to that bright grin.

"Hey, big bro. How're you today?" He sounded a little too innocent and I had to give him half of an evil eye.

"I'm good. What's the deal?" He shrugged and leaned over to lay against me.

"Nothing. Thanks for letting me sleep with you the other night. I had one of the worst nightmares and I couldn't stand to be alone in my room for the night." I nodded, understanding how he felt just a little too well. I smelled him, taking in the sweet and light scent of soap as he was so close. I possessively wrapped an arm around his shoulders and we sat like that for the longest. 

That day, I was all about Mikey.

**Friday**

Mikey started out in the spotlight, then Donnie kinda kicked him out quickly. I had gotten myself hurt on one of our patrols and I was laying in the cot after being forbidden to go up the stairs by myself. I looked around the lab, feeling just a bit uncomfortable since this wasn't my usual hammock. I felt like I was sitting too still. I tried to get up and walk out a bit of my energy, but Donnie ran in and basically tackled me back into the cot.

"I told you and I told you and I told you..." I rolled my eyes and tuned out the rest of his lecture as I watched him set about setting up some of my breakfast and getting all that medical crap ready for me. I watched him, his tail still catching my attention more frequently, but I noticed how caring he was. 

He went about, ignoring his own needs every now and then just to take care of me. I know I can be a pain in the ass when it comes to me getting injured and I know I could get myself killed at the rate I go with it sometimes. It's good to think of having someone around who would take care of me til the end of time.

"Just...lay here. That's all I ask. If you get too restless, I'll bring you a few hand weights or something. Jeez, bro" He leaned down and hugged me, catching me by surprise.

"Donnie?" I heard myself whisper.

"Mhm?"

"Why're you hugging me?" He pulled back and furrowed his brow at me.

"Well, whenever anyone of you gets hurt, I get all emotional. I may not have done it before, but for some reason, it hits me hardest that we could die any given day out there, yes even the every indestructible Raphael," I rolled my eyes and smirked, "So, just so you know, I love you bro. Even when I don't come out of my lab for days at a time, I really really do." 

His beautiful brown eyes shone with such adoration, I couldn't take it at the time and I had to push him away with a few playful insults, but I'm glad he did it. 

That day, I was all about Donnie.

**Saturday**

That was the day they brought their plan to the end. I was laying in my hammock and staring at the ceiling as I was thinking out my plan for figuring out which one would be best to pursue. They both had their great qualities and neither stuck out. They're both awesome! I groaned and rubbed my face.

"Jeez, how about this. The first one I see as I walk out of my room will be the one." I nodded to myself as I got up and walked out of the door. I went all the way down the stairs and looked around. I heard faint music coming from Donnie's lab. I felt like it'd be cheating if I immediately go in there, so I just sat down on the couch and waited for one of them to show up. 

Mikey vaulted over the couch and landed in my lap, making me jump, "Hey bro! I gotta show ya something." 

I stared in shock, but shrugged, I made a promise to myself, "Okay, but I gotta talk to you first." He shook his head and jumped up.

"Nope! I go first!" I growled a little, annoyed by how energetic he was and how I was sitting there, trying to bare my soul to him. I sighed and got up.

"Fine. What?"

"Follow me!!" He took off towards Donnies lab and disappeared inside. I sighed and rubbed my face and headed towards the lab.

"Look, Mikey, I'm serious. I need--" I stopped as I saw that Donnie had basically moved everything aside in his lab and was standing by a mattress in the middle of the floor, naked with nothing but the shell on his back for cover. I stepped in and quickly closed the door, more afraid of Leo or Master Splinter seeing him like this.

Then I felt the door lock, turning to see Mikey standing partially behind me, "Uh...what's going on?"

"Weeeeeell." He gently pushed me towards Donnie, who was doing a funny dance, drawing a snicker from both me and Mikey, "We have something we have to confess."

I looked between the two 'naked' terrapins and rose an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Donnie spoke up first, "We have the hots for you. So we decided we'd kinda seduce you. And believe me, you made this week a lot harder than it needed to be." He shook his finger at me in mock scolding and moved to stand by Mikey.

"Soooo, if you'd like, we would love to have a threesome with you..." I stood there, my mind completely blank. I was praying and trying to figure out what part of my brain had told me to dream this. I stared at them, trying to connect the dots.

"Wait...you two...have been trying to seduce me all week?" They nod, "And you two want to have a threesome?" They nod, "With me?" They nod, "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Grinning, they both nod yet again.

"Oh, don't worry about it being weird. We were kinda hoping that we'd sorta...be...I don't know how to put it." Mikey looked at Donnie with a clearly confused look.

"Uh, I don't either. Hm...partners? But...there's three of us..." I cut in.

"So you want us all to be in a relationship with each other...All three of us? Wouldn't that cause flack?" They both shook their heads.

"No. I was actually hoping it'd be like that. Options for whatever you're feeling that night. And! It's a good bonding tool too." Don smirked, obviously proud of his own genius in the moment.

"What about Leo?" 

Mikey sighed, "I left him for last since I had a feeling he was gonna be the hardest. Anyway, what do you say?" They wrapped their arms around each other and looked at me expectantly. It took all I had not to tackle both of them in that moment.

"Hell yeah!!" They grinned and Don smirked at Mikey. I was confused before Mikey explained.

"I gave up bottoming first just so he'd help with seducing you..." Mikey grumped before he bent in front of me, pulling off my belt and shorts, as well as all other gear below the waist. Don stood and took off my mask and gear above the waist.

"Yup, and I'm already prepped..." I was about to respond, but I felt a warm wet lick at my slit, causing me to gasp and groan. I looked down quickly to see Mikey grin up at me. 

"Sorry, shoulda warned ya. I love giving blowjobs..." 

"And they're exceptional" Don whispered before he leaned in to press his beak to mine, pressing our lips together gently, drawing out a surprised churr from my chest. I was confused as to what to do, but for the most part, I just let them run the show. I made out with Don as Mikey's tongue teased my cock out of hiding. I groaned when I finally dropped down, feeling the head of it bumping his nose. I pulled from Don's lips to look down and watch Mikey.

Don, seemingly reading my mind, moving away to set up other things. I moved my gaze from the genius to the energetic turtle kneeling in front of me. His bright smile caught me again as he licked at the head of my dick. I groaned as my legs seemed to wobble a bit. Mikey noticed and sat back.

"Lets get you somewhere you won't just fall." He stood and moved me to lay down on the mattress where Don was sitting. I laid back, putting my head in Donnie's lap as I watched Mikey crawl and straddle my legs. He dragged the width of his tongue up the length of my dick, starting from the base, making me churr out loudly to him. I closed my eyes and laid my head back in Don's lap as I felt Mikey lick away at my dick. He caught me completely off guard when he swallowed my whole dick, making me jerk up and growl out to him. 

Thinking I got mad, he stopped, "Sorry..."

"NO! Do-Don't stop!" I gritted my teeth as I felt the warmth of his mouth leave my dick. I had always just jerked off before so this change was beautiful in my eyes. He grinned again before he took me all in his mouth. I gasped and tried to keep from thrusting into his mouth. I failed miserably as my hands went down to hold on to the back of his head. He bobbed up and down my length, causing wonderful sparks to fill my stomach as I laid there.

Donnie had moved around and was now kissing my neck and chest. I groaned and kissed the side of his head to show him I hadn't forgotten about him as I continued to try get off using Mikey's mouth. 

"Fuck, Mikey. I never knew that mouth of yours would come in handy one of these days." I panted and gasped as he pressed his tongue against my sensitive spot right below the head. I thrust into his mouth and tried to hold him down, but he drew off, making me whine, a sound I'm still embarrassed of emitting.

"I know you're loving this, but I gotta get prepped. Since Donnie's all ready to go, and he did want to go first, I'm gonna leave you to that." He moved up to kiss my lips, catching me off guard with the sweet taste of his own mouth and the saltiness that obviously came from my precum. I licked my lips before looking up at a grinning Don. I smirked back.

"You're riding me. I really don't feel like rolling any other way." He nodded with a salute before moving to straddle me. His own member, one I have to say is a great size, was bobbing in front of me as he positioned my dick against himself. 

I swear he killed me and I was in heaven as he started to lower. I groaned and let my head drop against the mattress as he slowly went all the way down to the base of my dick. I churred out, letting it mingle and mix with his. I looked over to see Mikey at the end of the mattress, watching us and using two very shiny fingers to finger himself. I wondered faintly what he was doing before Don pulled my head back to him and kissed me. I kissed him back as he started to raise and lower, my churrs doing the same. 

We went at a tantalizingly slow pace before I grabbed both of his hands and put them together "Donnie, that feels good and all, but I was never one for slow sex." He grinned down at me before leading into my grasp to give himself more leverage as he sped up. I planted my feet into the mattress and started to thrust up into him, getting as deep in him as I could. I noticed he'd gasp and moan once I hit a certain spot so I focused on that spot with as much accuracy and force as I could put behind my thrusts.

 It felt so great. I almost bit my lip to the point of drawing blood once I felt him clench. I looked at his face to see his mouth open in a shuddering gasp as he came. I watched as white streaks up cum shot out of his dick, landing on both of our plastrons as he jerked and came. I watched in awe as he lost all control and fell off to the side opposite of where Mikey was patiently waiting his turn panting like he ran a marathon from LA to New York.

"Hell, yeah, I don't think I'd ever top you, Raph..." He panted out praise to me as Mikey started to nuzzle into my neck, making me turn my attention towards him. He grinned and laid back on his shell. I moved over him and started to kiss at his chest and neck. I was halfway there, but I was sure Mikey was going to help me get all the way there.

Shockingly, even though I tried very hard, I didn't last too long. But it was good since Mikey was over sensitive as it was from having to wait and watch me fuck Don. Afterwards we laid there in a little pile up of shells and limbs, warm and sated. I had never even thought of gay sex too much past the mechanics of what I was told, so I was just throwing questions at them.

"So, I have to prep you guys?" Don nodded.

"Yeah, but start out slow. You can hurt either one of us..." I nodded.

"What if I bottom?" I didn't like the idea of giving up control, but the looks on their faces had me wondering if I was missing out on something. The look they shared made me believe I said something I wasn't supposed to.

"You wanna bottom?" Mikey asked incredulously, "I mean, it's cool, but I figured you'd wanna be the one fucking all the time. Being the big macho turtle you are." I glared at Mike, but seeing Don nod, I had to sigh.

"I don't even know, okay? I'm new to this, remember?" They both nodded almost sympathetically, making me upset, "Actually, can we just go to sleep? I'm getting annoyed." They nodded again and snuggled up to me, making me happier.

"Oh, and Raph?" I opened one lazy eye to peer at Don, "It's totally cool if you want to bottom. Just remember to either prep yourself or get one of us to do it." I nodded and closed my eyes again. I had a feeling I was gonna love this. I got a kiss from both and we all ended up falling asleep soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I fell against his chest, panting and riding out the last few waves of my orgasm. Raphael churred at the sound of having a completely spent turtle on his chest. I grinned up at him and kissed his nose.

"Thanks, Raphie."

"No problem, Mikey. But I gotta a question for you."

"Hmm?" I had grown sleepy, so I was only worried about either another round or sleep in that moment.

"What're we gonna do about Leo?" I let my eyes snap open and stared at him. I had almost forgotten all about Leo.

"Honestly?" He nodded, "I have no idea..."

(POV change)

I sat in my room, my legs crossed and eyes closed as I meditated. I did it merely to try and keep my inner beast locked under a tight key. I had a monster inside of me that I believed had the desires and temper that was to be ashamed of. I was homosexual. Cool, I know my brothers would be cool with that. But when I had began to become attracted to them, I had to try and distance myself just a bit more. Sparring was the same old, same old, so that wasn't too much of a challenge, but once I started to notice they let their tails be seen, I had to try and steal off to my rooms. 

It started out for a week, just Mikey and Donnie. It'd seem like they just did it randomly yet perfectly in time with each other. Then after Saturday, I'd see Raph acting slightly different towards them. He was a lot more willing to help out Donnie or volunteer to put him to bed( since he usually worked himself like a dog in his lab) and he was nicer to Mikey. They still wrestled and fought, but he seemed to be a lot less serious about it. Sometimes, I'd see Raph chase him to a room and lock themselves inside. That's what really confused me for a while. 

Once, I went to the room and tried to listen, but when I heard a weird bubbly noise coming from the other side, I had to leave. I don't know what was going on, but the smell coming from the door had me dizzy and sparks igniting my stomach. I went straight to my room to meditate it away as well as contemplate what was going on in the room.

That's when they told me. They put me on the couch in front of the TV and stood in front of me, all three of them, with small smiles.

"Uh, Leo?" I glanced at Mikey, who seemed to be beaming with his usual inner light. I smiled, showing him I was listening.

"See the thing is..." I glanced to Don, who was wringing his fingers nervously as he glanced between me and the rest of our brothers. I was starting to get scared. If it weren't for the nervous smiles, I'd be scared that one of them was about to die.

"Look, Fearless. We're fucking and we want you in." Raphael was so bold and straightforward, I had to pause and stare at him, running through what he just told me in my head a few times to make sure I heard him right. Don stared at me before thwacking Raph against the head.

"We said we were gonna slow!" Raph rubbed the back of his head before glowering at the genius.

"Well, MY bad! I figured instead of beating around the bush, we'd tell him what the hell is up." They spoke of me as if I wasn't around. I didn't want to turn them down. I wanted so badly to jump them all right then and there, but my inner honor screamed at me to say no.

"No, thank you. I wish you all happiness, but I prefer not to join." The look on their faces made me wanna apologize, but I just retreated to my room as quickly and as I could without breaking down crying. My bushido code and my wants, needs, and desires of my brothers was both fighting within me. The monster I tried so hard to keep chained up was weakening the holds.

(POV change!)

I stared at my brother's retreating shell, sensing how tense he was. I knew he was hiding something but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Mikey sighed and fell face first into the couch, making me smirk at him, even though my mind was on Leo. Don was mulling over how well that went.

"Well...he doesn't seem like he's gonna tell Splinter...so we're okay." I shook my head, cutting the geek off.

"No. He's not telling us something. He was so tense." I stared at his door, wondering what it was that seemed off about him. That's when it hit me, "Bros! He wants to fuck us too!" 

The look Don and Mikey gave me made me want to smack them both, "He just said--" 

"Fuck what he said, he's all about honor and code and all that bullshit. Don't you think, him wanting to be the perfect brother and leader, he'd try and deny his own urges in order to keep his sense of honor?"

They were about to deny it, but they both closed their mouths, knowing I was right, "So, all we gotta do is show him that even though we're fucking, we won't change the way we follow him. We gotta break down his barriers."

"Seduce him?" They spoke in unison, making me scowl.

"No, dimwits. We gotta make him trust us. I mean, he trusts us, but he doesn't trust us with that part of himself, for some reason. We gotta help him out. We don't want him bottling up himself and ending up hurting himself."

They nodded slowly, looking off as their minds began to work. Mikey, as usual, got tired of thinking, "Hey, Raph. Wanna come to my room tonight?" I glanced to Don who shrugged.

"I got work to do in the lab." I smirked and nodded to Mikey.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Don smiled and kissed my cheek before heading for his lab. Mikey squealed and ran up the stairs as I headed for the kitchen to get something to drink before I went to put the energetic Mike to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Now I've loved all my brothers equally, but there was just something about Raphael. He always angered me to the point of wanting to tie him up and leaving him somewhere, but then we'd have a bonding moment where we'd laugh and sorta have a bit of fun with each other. I think when Don took a full week to observe me (Yes I knew -_-) in order to figure out a way to break down my barriers, he figured out the key to getting through to me was Raph. 

Yes, he's an annoying asshole. Yes, he doesn't listen to a single god damn thing I say, and yes, I'd still tell him about himself or yell at him when he needs it. But damn. He has some type of unique way to push my buttons, making me want to tackle him and either kiss him or beat him up. Talking before we all got together, I just went to beating him up since I was too afraid of the reaction if I were to kiss him.

So, if I'm assuming correct, they started planning immediately the day after they came out to me. I didn't tell Splinter, because I felt if he was going to ridicule me for feeling how I felt, I knew he'd be upset at the rest of my brothers. I knew they were only trying to release their testosterone and since we had no females of our kinda, and the human females were too...'fragile', we could only turn to each other. I understood and figured that it was only a phase, but I was proven wrong.

Anyway, Donnie took out a week to observe me. Don was a great ninja, but sadly, I was always able to detect him. Although there were times where he'd startle me. So I always tried to stay on my toes. I acted the same as usual and tried even harder to appear normal, but little did I know that acting normal was actually the thing to give them what they wanted to figure out a way to me.

Donnie, at the end of that week sent Raphael in my room to pick a fight, something I didn't figure out at the time. I had forbidden any patrols since Raph and Mikey were being immature at practice and of course, Raph was upset. Mikey had told him not to fight me, in order to appear normal, but I'm guessing that once I left the dojo, they both sent him up to argue with me.

He barged into the room and shut the door, appearing pissed off beyond belief. I sighed and stood up, as I was just about to sit down and meditate, "What could possibly be the problem now, Raph?"

He rushed towards me, "You know damn well what the fucking problem is! Why can't we go topside?! It's not like we can't take whatever Foot they got up there!" 

I sighed and folded my arms, staring him square in his eyes, even if he was damn near a foot taller than me, "Because even though we can take whatever's up there, you and Mikey were being immature and didn't take practice serious. This is my way of punishing you two." 

The longer I spoke, the more his eyes flamed at me. I always loved how such cool colored eyes could contain such fire. I felt like I was about to get electrified, "I don't give a fuck! We still sparred didn't we? We still carried out the stupid objectives Splinter gave us, didn't we?"

I sighed again, heavier this time and with a bit too much drama, "Be that as it may, Raphael, you should also learn to take whatever you do seriously."

Then he struck the first blow to my barrier, "Ohhh, I see what this is. Once we came out to you, you've been feeling some type of way about our relationship!"

I scoffed, even though he was a bit right, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ever since we told you we're 'involved' you've been jealous and wanted to get back at us." He folded his arms with an air of confidence as if he just solved the biggest case under New York City.

"Raphael, that doesn't even make sense."

"What are you jealous about, Fearless? Hm? Is it Mikey you had a crush on?" I rolled my eyes and turned my shell to him, trying to ignore him as I started to mess with the things on my desk, "Or could it be me?" 

See, I've always had this nervous twitch in my tail and once he said that, I couldn't contain it. All my brothers have known that when I feel uncomfortable, my tail involuntarily twitches. I bit my lip, because I could just feel him smirk at my shell as he saw my tail twitch.

"You know what, Raph?" I turned, giving up the facade, "So what? So what if it is you? You're fucking our two younger brothers. What do you want me to do about it?"

His gaze softened as he moved forward and pulled me against him. God, his arms and his chest. I didn't feel so safe and protected in such a long time. I churred out to him without thinking as he spoke to me, "You could join us. You know you can."

Just the thought of sharing him made me sigh and push out of his arms. I hated the cold feeling it left me with, but my honor was making me shake my head, "No. I can't share you. I'm entirely too possessive."

He sighed and stood away from me, watching me as I moved around my room, busying myself with random useless tasks. "Look, if you think about it, it wouldn't be that bad. I don't wanna fuck Mikey all the time, so why not have another option?" 

I shook my head again, "It's not fair." 

"It's not? Even if we all say it's fine? Even if we know that we may not want each other all the time?"

"It's not real love! It's lust. It's fucking til your dick is content then sleeping." I was upset and angry. He sensed it and he sighed.

"You don't know that. I love Mikey and Don. I really do. I don't do a lot of shit I used to because of the sex with them. I love you too, but I really believe that our fights and arguments might continue to the point of no return if you don't let go one of these days. I care about you. I don't want you isolated from us..." 

I stared at him, thinking it out hard until my honor screamed at me again, "I can't. You're the only one I wanna be with that way. I love Don and Mike too, but I can't be with them that way." My tail twitched again. He didn't see it this time thankfully because my shell wasn't to him. I hated lying to any of them, but to make this easier to refuse, I had to close off some things.

Raphael growled and paced a little, tapping his chin, "How about this Fearless, if we all pay attention and listen to you for 24 straight hours, me, Don and Mikey, then you'll have to give us all a chance. If not, then we'll drop it forever. 24 hours, starting at 9 pm tonight." He stared at me, his eyes set with determination and seriousness.

"Why 9 pm tonight?" He smirked.

"To give me and Mikey enough time to get whatever BS we want out before entering this thing. Don will be easy enough."

I stared at him, feeling the situation. I secretly wanted to lose to them, just to have something more. And I knew my brothers, if they wanted to get something bad enough, then they'd follow the rules. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. It's 8 am now. Let loose." 

He grinned, "Thanks, butthead." He rushed out the door presumably to tell Don and Mike of the wager he just set. I sighed and fell on my bed, entirely too exhausted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Michelangelo**

Holy shit...they did it. They managed to be good behaving teenage turtles for a full fucking 24 hours. Even Raph! Especially when I told him we were staying in that night. I think the fact that the weatherman said there was a 50% chance of rain that night helped, but still, he just nodded and went to his room. I stared in shock at  his shell at the time. When he and Mikey were running around acting up and I had to get them to sit down, they did it! They were like the most well behaved younger siblings ever! I was in awe!

Is this how much they wanted me to join them? Raph would give up the fun of arguing with me, Mikey would give up various prank opportunities and Don would actually put his gizmos long enough to win this bet? Well, they won and now I'm sitting in a chair provided for me in Don's lab. They had moved everything out the way and made it like an interrogation room like in those cop movies, thanks to Mikey.

"Alright Fearless...Tell me the truth..." I let my tail twitch, making Don look up at Raph, signaling him that I was prone to lying. I hated how they set up themselves against me, but I couldn't help but be a bit proud. I lost to them and I had a feeling this was going to be the best taste of defeat I've ever had.

"Damn, I haven't even asked you the question yet!" I smirked and shrugged.

"Nervous..."

He nodded and tapped his chin, watching me closely. I fought to keep my tail pressed against my butt and my face set in stone, "Did you or did you not like the idea of a relationship between us four?"

"Yes." I tried to keep from smirking as my tail kept from twitching and they all scowled at me.

"Come on, smartass." 

I sighed, "I liked the idea." My voice was level and strained a bit. Mikey and Raph were standing in front of me as Don monitored my tail. Noticing it didn't twitch, he nodded to him to continue.

"Alright, then who do you want to go first? And do you wish to be a top or bottom?" 

I had never really thought of it like that. I could picture myself topping Donnie, but not Raph. I let my eyes drift to my lap as I thought.

"We're waiting, big bro," I heard Mike chitter from the side. 

"Gimme a minute to think please!" He threw his hands up in mock surrender as he backed away. I sighed and and tapped my knees in thought.

"Uh, Mikey, and I wanna top." Raph chuckled and stretched a bit.

"Well, then Fearless it seems like we have a bit of a problem." Mikey pouted quite dramatically.

"I wanna top!" He grumped, making me chuckle and shaking my head.

"Sorry. I only...uh..." My tail twitched, making Don signal to Raph.

"Spit it out, Leo." I sighed and shifted in my seat.

"I only kinda saw myself bottoming for Raph..." I shrugged and played with my fingers. They all stared at me for a while before nodding.

"Alright, then. But one of these days, you gotta bottom for me" Mikey beamed at me, making me smirk a bit before sighing and relaxing in my chair. This wasn't so bad, I thought. 

Don suddenly jumped up and left, "Alright you two, my lube is in the top drawer." Raph quickly followed him out, waving back with his own sexy smirk.

I stared at the door in shock before turning back to find to baby blue eyes so close to mine. I smiled, "Hi, Mikey."  He grinned back and basically tackled me onto the floor. I yelped and tried to fend him off only to find his hands weren't trying to hurt me. I relaxed and let his hands explore my body, setting me on fire instantly. Is this what they felt this whole time when they shared beds with each other? God, I couldn't even get this feeling when I masturbated. I let out a loud churr, so loud I didn't even know I could muster. 

His giggle bubbled out into the air, making me smile, "Glad ya like it, Leo." He purred to me. I moaned a little as his tongue started to attack my neck. I end up arching my back, pressing my plastron to his. God, his heat made my blood boil. I spread my arms out, trying to keep my hands away from him as I tried to figure out what the hell to do with the energetic and obviously super horny terrapin on my chest. 

Breathlessly, he raised his head, straddling my hips as he started to strip his and my gear, "Touch me Leo..." Once again, his voice set me on fire. How it got all husky. I thought it was sexy as hell that my sweet innocent little brother turned into a nympho quick as hell. I growled possessively and let my hands drift up his thighs, shocked at how the muscularly toned limbs turned me on even more. I ran my hands around to cup his butt and pull at his tail a bit.

"Hey, did Raph and Donnie tell you?" I rose an eyebrow at him as he moved in between my legs and sliding down to rub my thighs, sending more shocks to my groin.

"Tell me what?" I gasped and bit my lip as I felt his tongue lick along my slit in my plastron.

"I love giving blowjobs...and Don and Raph love 'em..." I started to pant as his tongue slipped inside of my slit, letting my engorged member slip into the air. I was about to respond when, with what I presume is practiced ease, he swallowed my whole member, making me groan out. I panted and held on to the back of his head as I tried to hold on to my orgasm. Sadly, I failed and filled his mouth quickly as my body twitched with the sensory overload.

"Hooooly shit, Mike!" I panted out as I laid there, my member hardening again under his steady hand. Soon he moved to straddle me again.

"Look, I sorta kinda cheated and got prepped before we even got in here, so I'm just gonna take this slow." I opened my eyes again and watched as his lower body, bobbing dick and all, lowered onto my own dick. I sucked in a breath between my teeth as his warm ring of warmth encircled me. I grit my teeth as I did better holding on to my orgasm this time. He started to raise and lower slowly, making sure to get adjusted before he leaned forward, putting his forehead on mine and speeding up his bounces. 

We continued like that, our moans and churrs mixing together until we both came. I tried hard to stay awake, but I fell asleep soon after, with him purring on my chest. I had lost my virginity to my youngest brother. 

**Donatello**

I woke up the next morning in my bed, presumably put there by Raph in the middle of the night and sighed. I would've thought it was a dream if it weren't for the super relaxed feeling I had afterwards. I went through out most of my day just as normal as ever, except I was a lot nicer to Mikey, despite his many annoying moments of the day. Soon it was night and Don had tried to lock himself in his lab to work on another of one of his experiments. What better time than now to make good on that bet?

I slipped along the outer shadows of the lab, smirking at how he was so wrapped up in whatever machine he was rebuilding. I slipped up behind him silently and wrapped a hand over his mouth, feeling him squeak and mumble as I pushed him forward on the table and held on hand behind his shell tightly.

"Calm down, Don." Hearing me, he calmed and wiggled his tail, obviously knowing what I had come for. I pulled my hand off of his mouth and started to stroke his side and hips.

"Lube...in my...drawer." I shook my head as I grew more accustomed to his body.

"Not yet...I wanna play with you first..." My voice grew huskier as I pushed against him, his tail flattening against my plastron as I gently press my groin to his butt. He churred out to me and spread his hands on the table, clearly giving up any control. I let a growl of possession bubble up from my chest as my hands moved to pull own his shorts and pull off his gear, letting my fingers linger over certain places to cause him to gasp. He was panting and pushing back against my groin as he waited for me to finish my exploration of his body. As soon as I had him ready to burst, I stepped away and disappeared into the shadows, drawing out the sexiest whine from him.

"Leo~" I smirked as I kept moving around the lab to make it seem like I literally disappeared, "That's so not fair!" He was still bent over the table, looking more flustered than normal. He whined and leaned over the table more, "Come back...please?" 

I chuckled, making him jerk his head in my direction, "Wow, someone's being a good turtle..." I moved to make my next response sound as if I was always moving, "I wonder if I should reward you." I always found these types of mind games to be hot. I figured Donnie would be the best turtle to use them on. 

He sprawled out across the table, "Mmmm, please?" His tail swished around as I moved to get a good view of his backend. 

I felt shocks in my groin before husking out, "Prep yourself..." Without hesitation, he reached in his drawer and pulled out the lube and started to gently probe at his anus. I bit my lip to hold in the groan that threatened to erupt from my throat. I stood back and watch from the shadows as he prepped himself before stepping forward and pulling his hand out of the way. He gasped when he realized it was me, but laid over the table even more to give me the freedom to do whatever.

And I did. We went from the table to the day bed to the floor and almost everything in between. I went to sleep with Don in his lab that night.

**Raphael**

"Now, why me?" He swung on his hammock as I sat in his computer chair and twirled a little. I liked these moment behind closed doors where I could just become a regular kid again. Out in wider spaces, I suddenly feel like I must lead and I must show that I'm the alpha male. I don't know why, I just do.

"Well...honestly, I have no idea. I just do. I figured you'd be more willing to top anyway."

"Yeah? Well the thing is I kinda wanted you ta top me" I rose my eyebrows at him surprise as he smirked and shrugged, "We could always take turns. That's what Mikey and Don does." I watched his face as I contemplated his offer before nodding and shrugging.

"Why not? You can go first, little brother." I smiled and winked as he got up to tower over me. His presence suddenly made me feel like I was trespassing in an alpha male's territory. I mean, it was his room, but damn. I looked up at him and my tail curled against me instinctively before he pulled me up with surprising gentleness and led me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" 

"Your room. Sex doesn't exactly work on my hammock. Learned that the hard way with Mikey." He smirked back at me as we pushed into my room and he settled me down on the side of my bed before turning to close and lock the door. He turned back to me, his green eyes electrifying me to my core.

"Alright, Fearless. I'm running the show." I nodded, "I want ya to strip." I nodded again and stood to slip out of all gear and clothing, leaving me in just a shell in front of him. I felt so submissive and I wasn't scared. It actually made me feel more...empowered (Yes, Don. I know it's contradictory. -_-). I stood there in front of him as he started to move around me as if he were inspecting a product just sent to him. He tapped his chin and smirked as he circled me.

"Hmm...muscular," He stopped in front of me as I stared up at him, "Beautiful blue eyes..." I blushed and tried to fold my arms, but he pulled them right back down, "a little bit of attitude." I smirked and sighed as I waited from him to finish his critique, "Hm..." He tapped where my slit was in my plastron, making me gasp and bit my lip, "Pretty sizable bulge there. Drop down, Fearless..." 

I grunted a little as my member slipped into the air. I watched him closely as he nodded and turned to stand behind me. I pouted a little as I was denied being able to see him. He caused me to jump by pulling on my tail. He chuckled a bit darkly as he moved his hands to run his fingers down my sides. I panted a little as his hands moved around to grip at my length. I groaned and leaned back into his brick wall of a chest. To submit to him felt so good. His rough hand traveled over my length in slow strokes as he nuzzled the top of my head.

"I need to prep you." His voice has always been deep, but his new husky voice made me want to melt. 

I nodded, "I didn't bring lube..." He showed me a little bottle he got, presumably new since it seemed to be full, "Don?" He grunted his confirmation before gently pushing me over to the bed. He laid me on my shell and grabbed the back of my knees and pushed them back to give himself room to work with me. He popped the cap off of the bottle and squeezed a little on his fingers before wrapping one hand around my dick and stroking me as he started to prod at my anus with his other. His finger soon wiggled it's way inside and I gasped as he stroked me more, trying to mask the pain. I groaned and closed my eyes. 

Soon I felt his finger leave me as I waited there. I opened my eyes to see him putting a bit more lube on his fingers before he pressed forward with two fingers this time. I gasped and groaned at the sting. He slowed down and pressed just a bit more. 

"Sorry...this is my first time prepping. I'm going as slow as possible." I shook my head and reached down to hold on to his arm encouragingly.

"N-no. You're f-fine. K-keep going." He nodded and kept stretching me out as he stroked me to distract me a bit. I closed my eyes again and waited until I felt him leave my opening. I didn't want to open my eyes as I was suddenly so tired. 

Raph tapped my plastron, "Hey. Open those eyes. I want you to watch me." I slowly opened my eyes to stare back into his as he lined himself up with me. I felt the heat radiate off of his dick as he hovered in front of my anus. I bit my lip and waited. He pressed forward and started to slowly sink into me. I gasped and groaned as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I instinctively tightened as he started to fill me up. He was so much bigger than his fingers. I cried out, making him push forward, his lips crushing mine in a bruising kiss. His hand snaked down between our plastrons and started to stroke my dick as a way to make the pain diminish. It worked as I kissed him back. I held him close by his shoulders as my legs curled around his shell. He continued to sink deeper until he was all the way inside me. He let go of my mouth and pushed his face into the side of my neck, kissing my new found spot.

He heard the little whimper and started to abuse that spot as I arched my back. I yelled out at the sudden jab at my prostate. I saw stars dance behind my eyes as my dick jerked hard. I started to shake at the sensory overload. Hearing me yell, he covered my mouth with his yet again. I moaned into his mouth as I felt  him start to stab at that spot without restraint. I let my nails dig into his shoulders as he pounded away at my prostate. I tore my mouth away from his to bite down on his shoulder just to keep from screaming at how good he felt. I came so hard that my dick twitched between us and squirted all over the place. Once I was done, I sighed and fell limp against the bed with him over me. 

I didn't notice he had cum until I felt the rumble from his chest telling me he had also found release with me. I churred back as I wrapped my legs around his carapace and tried to pull him even closer.

He chuckled, "You pull me any closer and we'll have the same plastron." I chuckled breathlessly.

"Sorry...Just...damn..." He smirked and nuzzled into the side of my head.

"You know what?" I hummed to let him know I heard him, "We all should have a foursome. I'm too tired to bottom right now, but I know we can kinda kill two birds with one stone." I laid there with my eyes closed as I thought.

"Alright. Why not? I've already come this far with you all." He chuckled, making my plastron vibrate as we laid together. Not too soon after that, I feel into a deep relaxing sleep. And guess what? No nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, I admit, I was wrong. I love this arrangement. I honestly do." I grinned at myself as I stood in the mirror. I seemed to be a brighter shade of green. Something that's probably an after effect of Raphael. Well that and a very sore bottom. I wiggled my legs a little trying to work out the soreness of the many positions he put me in the night before after our first round. I wanted to feel so tired from our night but I was too happy to. 

He laid on my bed, grinning at me as I made my confession to him, "Good. Now, all we gotta do is get a foursome goin' then we'll have ta tell Master Splinter..." I froze at the thought, getting pale immediately. He saw it and immediately came over to stand behind me in the mirror. I looked up at him, his eyes clearly asking why I suddenly looked so terrified.

"W-what if he disapproves?" He sighed and put his forehead on the top of my head, wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me back against him. 

"We're his sons. I'm sure he'd want us to live as happily as we can. We already can't have normal lives. He knows this. He probably knows we'll turn to each other one of these days. Hell, I'm sure we all thought it'd come to this one day."

I shook my head, "He may still disapprove. What if--"

"Then we'll just have to ignore his disapproval then." He smirked, making me frown up at him and put my hands on my hips. He chuckled and squeezed me against his plastron, "Will you really ignore your own happiness in order to satisfy our father? I mean, a lot of teens do shit their own way because it makes them happy."

"And those teens become dishonored and cast from their homes."

"And! They can still live out their lives happily. Hell it is THEIR lives." I sighed and wiggled a bit against him, "Still sore?" I nodded.

"Hell yeah. I thought you were only bragging when you said you were the biggest in the lair." He rose an eybrow.

"Oh ya think so? I figured it was Don..." I chuckled.

"Yeah, who would've thought the genius was hung?" He laughed with me and stepped away.

"Well I gotta go get showered and cleaned up for practice, don't freak out, Leo. I'm sure Splinter won't be mad." He smiled and moved out of my room and headed to his own to get his gear and towels for a shower. I turned to glance back at my bed, wanting to lay back down and sleep away the soreness and exhaustion. I sighed and stretched, wincing at the pain yet again before grabbing my own gear and heading for the bathroom.

Sparring was okay. Once everyone left out, I started to run my usual katas. They were a little harder since I was suffering from a sore ass. I barely noticed Splinter had reentered the room.

"Leonardo?" I turned and glanced at him, nodding to acknowledge I heard him, "Are you alright my son?" And there it was. The question I feared all day.

"Yes, Sensei." 

"Then why are you moving so stiffly? Are you sure you're not injured?"

"I'm fine, Sensei. I am merely sore. I'll just have to stretch a little more."

He watched me closely, knowing I was on the verge of lying, but deciding to just leave it alone. He nodded and turned to head to the meditation room. I felt that was too close for comfort and just put my weapons before heading into the living room. I found all of my brothers on the couch. I walked over and squeezed in between Don and Raph, smiling at both of them before turning to see what was on the TV. Mikey came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn with M&Ms sprinkled through out it before sprawling out across our laps. I chuckled and gently rubbed his shell as we began the movie. Soon we realized that the movie wasn't all that interesting.

"So, about this foursome..." Raph turned to look at all of us. I glared at him, playfully hitting his plastron, "What? You know you wanna do it."

"Yes, but why so loud?" I hissed as I tossed my head towards the paper door to the dojo. He rolled his eyes and reached to grab the back of my mask tails, pulling my head back. He leaned in and licked across my neck, making me gasp and groan out. 

"'Cause I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about us." His voice dropped a few octaves and I had to swallow hard once he let go of my mask. I looked at our other brothers, who were staring at us with wide eyes. It was more in admiration than anything. That turned me on even more.

"Alright...but where?" 

Don spoke up, quietly at first as it seems he was still recovering from our little show, "We can always drag out a mattress or two in the lab. It's big enough." Mikey nodded and turned in our laps.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome." He hopped up and headed to the lab, not waiting for anyone else to confirm we were cool with it. I chuckled at his enthusiasm before being hauled up by Raph and Don, who seemed equally excited. Is this what I had gotten myself into with them? If so, I think I'm gonna love this new found relationship. Yeah...


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so uh...how're we gonna do this?" The guys had all gotten naked and I was sitting in the middle of the mattress, seeing as this was going to be my first time bottoming. I looked to Don, who looked at Leo, who looked at Mikey who in turn looked at me. I sighed and fell back on my back, annoyed with how no one was sure what was going to go on.

"Uh, well we can...no...that'd probably be uncomfortable...Uh...hm..." Mikey tapped his chin as he tried to figure out a way to help out the situation. I smirked up at him before he asked his next question.

"Have you guys ever watched gay porn?" I had to lift my head to see my brothers respond.

Don shifted a little nervously, "Well, I rarely watch porn, but not really ever gay porn. Just once when I was doing some research for some...things..." He blushed, making me smirk at him before turning to look at Leo. His face was set in it's ever present slab of stone. He showed no emotion.

"No." I could just tell he was a bit tense, so I know he was still embarrassed about not having any experience with porn. I mean, every single teen guy has seen it at least once in his life. Which is why I understand his embarrassment. He seemed so left out. I actually felt bad for him.

"Well, up until recently I was pretty sure I was straight and I haven't had a chance to get to a gay porn site, so I can't help ya buddy." I sprawled back out on the mattress, trying to remain calm and relaxed. I was about to get giddy at the idea of bottoming. I fucked everyone here and in turn, they wanted to fuck me. Jeez, giving up control isn't my best trait and I really don't want to give it up right now. I sighed heavily as they all muttered among each other.

"Well..." "What about--?" "We could actually--" I sat up quickly to interrupt them.

"How about this? You guys bottomed for me and I kinda dominated my time with all of you so, how about you guys dominate me?" Whoa, what the fuck? Did I seriously just suggest that. I furrowed my brow, making the all stare at me with a clearly shocked expression. Hell, I wanted to kick myself but I wasn't about to take it back and back out of it. I felt it was a challenge and I for damn sure ain't gonna back away from a challenge.

"N-now, not literally dominating me...just...uh..." I fell back and covered my face as I groaned. I hated not knowing what the hell I wanted. They just sat down on the mattress around me and waited for me to speak again. When I didn't, Leo started.

"Look, Raph. I know you have a problem giving up control so we can just wait on that." I huffed and rolled a little. I wanted to feel what they feel when I'm deep in them, but laying down and letting go? Not my deal. I feel like I'm not doing anything to return the favor. It annoys me.

"Yeah, dude, we could uh...you and Leo could top..."

"I kinda...well..." Don interrupted me.

"No, Raph, it's cool. Let's just go with it. Mkay?" I smirked a little before sitting up and tackling Don, making him yelp out as I landed on him.

"Alright, geek. Let's get our little friend out of hiding."

Mikey scoffed as he moved over to nuzzle and kiss Don's neck, "Little?" Leo moved over to shower attention on to my neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm. Mikey has a point." Don started to blush furiously, but he couldn't contain his pride as we praised and teased him about his impressive size. The bulge in question was swelling from my constant grinding and teasing.

Leo reached around and pulled on my tail, catching me off guard and making me glare at him. His intensely blue eyes shone with mischief and it turned me on even more. He is usually so reserved and strict. Being so bad at that time just happened to be the thing to make me drop down as quick as I did.

Mikey squeaked, "Ohh!" I had to kinda of shield myself from him, falling back on my butt on the mattress.

"Nope! I don't want you to make me look bad and make me cum from a simple bj." He giggled and tried to crawl on me, "Uh, no. I don't want you to bottom for me just yet. I wanna bottom first." Mikey rose eyes eyes at me.

"Dude...you gotta start watching gay porn. There are many different ways we can fuck" He winked and moved to line himself up with my dick, his own slipping to the air just as he lowered. I moaned and churred out with him as I felt him tighten around me. He laid down on my chest and looked back at Donnie, "Alright, get at 'im." 

I was about to freak out, I hadn't been prepped, until Don showed me the little tube of lube, "Calm down. I got you Raphie." I sighed a little before spreading my legs and lifting my hips a bit. I thrust a little into Mikey, making him whimper into my ear. I turned my head to gently kiss him before looking up to see Leo positioned on his knees, directly over our heads. He had dropped down and that same mischievous look in his eyes, accompanying it was a smile.

"C'mon Mikey." Before he finished saying his name, Mikey had wrapped his lips around his length, making him finish his name with a churr. I watched as Mikey stayed on the head, sucking it gently before I felt Don press on my asshole with a wet finger. I gasped at how cold it was before relaxing to let it slip inside. He moved it gently in and out to try and stretch me wider to prepare me for him. I turned my attention back to Mikey and Leo. I watched as Mikey worked his magic on Leo. I leaned up and dragged my tongue along the underside of his length, making Leo gasp and glance down at me.

I tossed a smirk up at him before I continued to lick at his dick as if was a popsicle. He was having trouble not thrusting into Mikey's mouth in order to keep my tongue there. Soon, I felt Donnie's finger leave my insides. Then it returned with a lot more sting than before. I hissed and grit my teeth as he tried to soothe me by making Mikey move up and down on my dick a few times. The pain diminished and I panted against Leo's dick as I was torn between the two feelings. 

I felt him scissor my sides to get me wider and looser than before, "Leo?" I heard him ask. Leo looked up from mine and Mikey's faces to Don, "We're gonna have to switch places. You did say Raph wanted you to top him first, right?" Leo nodded before gently pulling Mikey's head away and stepping back. I panted as I looked up at Leo's cloudy eyes. He moved around just as Don came to replace him. With eagerness, Mikey started to suck at Don's dick immediately as I felt Leo's heat settle between my legs.

He raised my butt up, making me thrust into Mike and settled his knees under my thighs. Mikey moaned out around Don's dick, making him groan at the feeling. I was panting at the show going on right above me and at the heat I felt wrapped tightly around my dick. I just waited for the extra feeling of Leo pushing into me. It wasn't long after I thrust into Mikey when Leo pushed into me.

I yelled out at how badly he stung, but Mikey started to move his hips up and down to make it feel better. He brought his hand up to cover my mouth as I'm sure I was really loud. Leo waited until he felt it safe before he thrust into me. I grunted and pushed up into Mikey, who'd moan around Don's dick. We settled into such a good slow rhythm I had to beg Leo to go faster. And faster. Then I'd ask him to get harder. Soon only the lewd sounds of wet smacks was all  to be heard echoing throughout the lab.

Don was first to cum. He groaned and thrust hard into Mikey's mouth, filling my little brothers throat with his cum before falling back on to the mattress. Mikey swallowed the cum and whined out as he in turn came all over my plastron. I was panting and pulling his tail when he came so he just fell onto my chest and I saw Leo leaning over his back and staring at me. His eyes were what got me. I groaned and bit Mikey's shoulder as I thrust into him and came.

Not soon after I hit my climax, I heard Leo grunt and then fill me up. God, he felt so great. The warmth of his cum pooling in the bottom of my stomach. I let go of Mikey's shoulder and went limp on the bed, panting just as raggedly as everyone else. 

Leo sat up as we all moved apart to try and cool down, "Quick question: How did you guys come up with this concept of all of us sharing this...this...relationship?" I looked to Don, who looked at Mikey who giggled and shrugged.

"I had a crush on you all and I couldn't choose. You guys know my main deal is manipulation." Leo just sighed and curled up against me, making me smirk sleepily at him.

"Yup, that's yours. Still not a good thing if it can have this type of effect on us."

"But you like it, don't you?" I opened my eyes to see Leo smirk at Don who just shrugged.

"So, who was first? And how did you go about your devious plan?" He chuckled as Mikey sat cross legged and started to ramble.

"Well Don was first and by far the easiest."

Donnie smirked and playfully punched him in his arm, making him fall over onto me and Leo. Soon Don followed, "Alright, tell us the story, knucklehead." I grumped as I was just as curious as the others.

"Okay okay! Where to begin?..."

"Uh, the beginning?" Leo's little hint of attitude, making Mikey frown. I chuckled and curled an arm around them all.

"Alright. So uh...I never noticed it so much before...how I feel, I mean."


	12. Chapter 12

I used to tell my sons that you can enter one's mind through meditation. Of course they didn't believe me, but I was telling the truth. I had to round them up and make them sit in the meditation room with me so I could figure out what the hell was up with them for the past month

I walked into the living room to see them all scrambling apart as if they were sharing a secret and were trying to hide it from me. I always wanted to chastised them for not being better at sneaking around me, but then I might have a problem on my hands if they did happen to get good at it. I smiled as warmly as I could muster.

"Morning, my sons."

"Morning, Sensei." Their respectful greeting held a bit of fear in their voices. They hid it well, but I could still tell after 17 years of raising them. 

"I need you all to meet me in the meditation room in five minutes. I have a new assignment for you all." I turned and headed immediately into the dojo and into the meditation room. I sat at the front of the room on my mat and waited for my teens to come in. Once they all filed in and sat in their respective places, I began.

"Alright. I want you all to sit here for at least 45 minutes and meditate. Specifically, I want you to focus on your recent personal life. I want you to think long and hard about any new feelings or thoughts. This meditation assignment is to help you give true thought to whatever you're having trouble with currently." I saw them visibly relax. I wondered what the hell was going on before closing my eyes and signalling for them to begin. 

I opened my eyes partly to look at each of them. They had their eyes closed and were taking deep relaxing breaths like I taught them. I smiled briefly before closing my eyes and reaching out.

Michelangelo was first. The young turtle's conscious was as energetic and excited as he usually is. He rambled about some new comics, games and treats he managed to get his brothers to get him at the store.

" _And I made out with Leo last night!"_  Holy shit, what? I let my tail twitch just a little before reaching back in to listen more. " _Oh my god, I wonder if he liked it. I mean he was churring and he got hard, but he could've just been horny. Am I being just a little too insecure?"_ _  
_

So, my eldest and youngest have entered in a relationship together? Well, I mean I wasn't quite surprised, but those two? I figured it'd be Leonardo and Raphael. Hm.

I turned to Donatello's mind next, " _Well I got that new toaster fixed. I need to type up a few lines of code._ " Nothing too unusual here, but I could be wrong. " _I'm so frigging stressed. I wonder if Leo would mind putting me to sleep tonight."_ I felt his conscious smile in a mischievous way, " _I wonder if he'd like trying some new things out tonight. I did a little research on some new positions and sex toys."_ _  
_

I stumbled out of Donatello's mind in a shock and half rage. My son was using his brothers? My eldest?! I wonder where Raphael fit all in here.

I turned towards Raphael's mind and slipped in a little cautiously. Of course, with his normally brash personality, he left out nothing to the imagination about his relationship with each of his other brothers. Now I was really confused. Raphael made it seem like they knew about his relationship with each of them. What the hell was going on? I slipped into Leonardo's mind hopefully to find out more.

" _Hello, Sensei."_  I couldn't contain my smirk. My eldest had always been more advanced in meditation. Hell, he did it everyday, all day. Of course, he'd be able to sense me in his mind.

" _Hello, my son. Care to explain?"_

 _"I would, but you might feel better if you got the full story from Mikey. He started this whole thing."_ His inner voice held a little twinge of fear and sadness. Hell, he didn't even know how I felt about it yet.

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. His eyes were well guarded and I couldn't figure out his emotions just from them. I still knew he was sad. He believed I was going to forbid the acts going on in the lair.

"My sons. You may stop now." They all looked up at me, their eyes trusting and unwavering, "Do you all remember when I told you years ago how if you meditate well enough, you can reach a persons mind through it?" Their faces wavered a little, but mostly kept up, "Well I must say I never thought I'd have to resort to that in order to get some information out of you all." They shifted a bit on their mats. "Does anyone care to explain to me this little...relationship you all have?" I think I sounded mad. Good, I wanted to spook them a bit.

They all shifted a bit more before Raphael spoke up, "Master Splinter, we have all become involved with each other."

I messed with them a bit more, "Involved how? Be specific."

Donatello was next to talk, "Well, uh. We've uh, been kinda, um...sexually involved Master..." His head dipped and he stared at the floor as if the answer to life was right in front of his knees. After he spoke, everyone else went rigid and paid attention to me. They waited to see if I would either approve or disapprove. I stayed stock still just to mess with them. They started to fidget a bit more from the silence.

"Are you all using protection?" The next look on their faces made me want to laugh. Donatello sputtered a bit before answering.

"Uh, we...uh...no..."

"Why not?"

"They...don't...fit..." They all blushed rather furiously, making me want to burst into a fit of giggles. I managed to keep calm, nodding as if it were a great thing to consider. I decided to get a little bit serious.

"Alright. I'm completely fine with that, but I want you all to think about this. I mean really think. I don't want you all to have sex just to be having it. I want you to think of each others' feelings and don't use sex to manipulate each other. I find out anything immoral is going on and I will put an end to this. Understood?" They all nodded, "Good. Now, Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo." They all stared at me just a little in shock, "I would prefer if you leave Donatello alone for a while so he can start soundproofing rooms. I do not wish to have my sleep interrupted again."

Again, they blushed bright red, making their green tints seem darker than usual. I chuckled and stood, "You may all leave now." They all got up and shuffled out, making me smile at their retreating shells. I love to see my sons happy.

(POV change)

"You were right. I'm sorry." Leo laid with Raphael on the couch. They could now show PDA around the lair without fear and they loved it, "I should've been a little less...scared about it. I mean, what father doesn't want his kids happy, right?" Raphael nodded slowly before kissing Leo on the forehead.

"Yup. I told you we had nothing to worry about!"

Mikey ran and hopped on both of them, giggling wildly, "Hey guys! Sorry to mess this up, but Don's busy and I need some lovin'!" Leo smirked a bit as his little brother. He curled into Leo's side and smiled up at Raph who pulled them both close.

"Yeah, that's sad. And that pile looks comfy too." Don pouted a little as he walked by with various materials in his arms, making rounds to see which rooms needed soundproofing and how to do it with as less materials as possible.

"It is, so make it snappy so you can join." Raphael grinned and chuckled as Don saluted him and went off to get the job done as soon as possible.

"Yeah...sooo glad this happened..." Mikey yawned dreamily as he started to slip into sleep. What a better way to take a nap than on a huge terrapin curled up to another one, both of whom he loved dearly? Maybe one more genius terrapin to add warmth to the pile. Yeah, that'd be perfect.


	13. Epilouge

Mikey and Leo sat on the couch watching TV until Raphael came in and sat down with Mikey in between him and Leo. He watched the TV with them until he grew bored with the stupid scifi movie they were watching and he started in on seducing Mikey.

He put his arm on the back of the couch and started to play with the tails of his mask. Mikey's eyes went wide as he looked to Raphael. He realized what Raph was doing when he kept his eyes forward despite the smile on his face. Mikey swallowed audibly as he turned his face back forward to watch the show. Leo barely noticed the actions going on beside him as he had been waiting for this certain movie to hit TV. He fell in love with the movie trailers he saw of it and he's been waiting forever to see it on TV. 

Mikey's breathing started to get a little erratic as Raph moved his fingers from his mask tails to the back of his neck. Raph let his fingertips drift over the sensitive skin between his neck and shell, making Mikey want to moan out. Mikey had started to twist and pull on the material that is his shorts as he sat on the couch.

Raphael stood and stretched, leaving Mikey feeling too warm and bothered, "Welp, I'm gonna leave you to this movie, Leo. C'mon Mikey..."

Leo looked away from the TV screen for the first time, "Uh, no! Mikey promised he'd spend the night with me! We were gonna watch this movie and go up to my room!"

Raphael made a tsk sound, "Well you had him down here bored out of his mind with this stupid movie!" He turned to point to the screen which now showed a purple monster flailing around a purple haired woman with three breasts. Raphael let his brow furrow as he wondered what the hell was going on.

Leo pouted, "Well I like it. Anyway, what the hell do you care? It's my night to hang with Mikey and we were gonna watch this!" 

Mikey had recovered from the assault earlier and he stood up quickly, waving his hands around, "Bro's! Calm down! It's cool. We can all spend the night together."

Raphael and Leo stared at him before tilting their head, nonverbally asking for an explanation, "We can finish the movie then we can all go up to my room, or one of yours, and fuck."

Raphael folded his arms and stared at Mikey, "And that'll work?"

"Of course!" Mikey grinned and pulled them both down onto the couch and snuggled with them both. He leaned against Raphael's chest as he tossed his legs in Leo's lap and held his hand, "Let's just...spend the night together. It's not like we're pairing off. This is why we did this." He smiled at them as they immersed themselves into the movie yet again.

About an hour later, Leo cheered at the ending of the movie, glad that the hero's won yet again as Mikey and Raph yawned.

"Great, they lived, can we go fuck now?" Raphael grumbled as he moved Mikey to get up. He started towards the stairs with an excited Mikey on his heels, "C'mon Fearless!" 

Leonardo huffed, "Fine!" He got up reluctantly, wanting to see if there was a scene after the credits, but decided that he might see it if he could catch it the next day. He ran up the stairs after the other two and entered Mikey's room. 

Mikey flopped down in Raph's lap on the bed and motioned for Leo to stand in front of him. Leo rolled his eyes and smirked, following the youngster's direction. Mikey worked him out into the open and started to suck on him deeply.

He only pulled off briefly, "Raphie, just fuck me. I don't need to be prepped." He sounded desperate and Leo wondered why.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Mikey shook his head.

"Not if you go slow."

Leo had to step back, "Why do you sound so desperate?"

"Raph got me worked up before we finished the movie and I never quite came down." Leo smirked as Mikey stood to let Raph position himself and go slow with Mikey sitting right back in his lap. Then Mike started to bounce as he sucked Leo off. They continued like that until they all reached their climax, then they snuggled up together on the bed.

"Dudes! I totally got a Splinter proverb for this situation."

Leo and Raph opened their sleepy eyes to each other before glancing down at Mikey, Leo speaking, "Fine, humor me."

"Sharing is caring, dear brothers," Mikey said in a mocking deep voice, his grin big. 

Raphael chuckled, "That's not bad."

Donatello popped into the room and glared at them playfully, "While I agree with that, Mikey, you guys do play unfairly." The other three whined and offered in to join before he slipped in and tackled them, "To make it up to me, you guys gotta pamper me." 

Three churrs arose from around him as Mikey spoke to him, "We got no problem with that at all..."

~FIN~


End file.
